Property
by Utatane Piko V3
Summary: Takehashi Shidehara is your average teenager. Nothing goes on in zir life aside from Sunday naps and and eating pizza. Up until ze is selected to join the Hope's Peak Academy class of 16 students' testing of a virtual reality intended to simulate different learning environments. But when the power goes out, things go bleak. Will ze and zir friends escape this virtual hell alive?


_Saint/Seijin's Massacre was a mass murder that occurred on the morning of December 24th, 1971 in this very town. Its perpetrator was Hachigoro Fujimura, a man in his late 20s-early 30s who had expressed desire to commit suicide, but, quoted from the man himself, wanted to go out with a bang. _

_ At approximately 5:35 AM, Fujimura began his slaughter. He took a knife and slit his sleeping younger brother, Saburou's throat, then removing the bloody pillow from under his head and smothering his sleeping mother, Tadami, to death as well._

_ With the two people living with him gone, he retrieved a rifle from the garage and head into town, going on a rampage. He opened fire on approximately 25 people, injuring 17 and killing 8 others._

_ Police arrived, but when they told him to surrender, he shot one police officer down and then put the rifle to his own head, muttering these words in a shaking tone._

_ "You all can call me a saint, I've suffered abuse by my schoolmates living in this here town. I said I wished to go out with a 'bang', and I am getting my wish. I'll see you all in Hell." _

_ With that, Hachigoro fired the gun, killing him nearly instantly. The slaughter lasted six minutes. This museum is dedicated to the victims and their families._

_ Saburou Fujimura, Tadami Fujimura, Shoda Chikamatsu, Tomomi Kawabe, Takechi Okumura, Ishoshi Iseya, Inari Akechi, Mahohachi Nozaki, Shusake Koyama, and Yatsuhiro Kon._  
_May they rest in peace._

Shidehara ran zir fingers over the letters of the plaque, reading its contents carefully. Ze had heard of the massacre before, but never learned about it in such detail. Ze put a finger to zir, chin, letting out a "Hm..." that ze didn't know was audible.

Zir thinking time was interrupted by a loud "Look, we're in!". Ze turned zir head to the noise, but whoever said those words had run off and up the stairs. Ze could see them; they were a girl of average height from what ze could see. She wore a light gray businessy-looking jacket, looking very formal compared to Shidehara's favorite "My Gender Is F❤ck You" T-shirt.

The girl had pink hair that turned dark blue at the tips. It puffed out and curled at the ends, bouncing as the girl dashed up the stairs. Shidehara blinked, slowly following her up the creaking wooden stairs.

The stairs opened into a large circular room with glass exhibits. There were two large windows at the front of the room, revealing the sky to be a gloomy gray; no clouds, no nothing. The girl Shidehara had spotted was crouched down in front of an exhibit containing a large rifle, likely either a replica of or the exact rifle used in the killings.

After a short pause to take in zir surroundings, Shidehara walked towards the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. The girl jumped a bit in surprise, but turned her head to look at Shidehara. "Yeah?" Her eyes were bloodshot to the point of her pretty dark green irises being tinted a red color as well.

Her jacket was unbuttoned at the top, revealing a brown turtleneck beneath it. She had a necklace depicting a silver cross on it, and she played with it using the hand that wasn't currently on the glass despite the sign a few inches away saying "Please Do Not Touch The Glass".

Shidehara slouched a bit, hands in pockets. "Uh, who're you? We're in this museum together, I wanna get to know people." Ze frowned slightly. The girl crouching down blinked. "...Oh." She slowly stood up, brushing off her clothing. She was a bit shorter than Shidehara.

The girl coughed, straightening her wrinkled clothes out and looking up at Shidehara with tired red eyes. "Good evening, afternoon, morning, whatever time it may be." She bowed, heavily contrasting her excited yell and prodding at glass exhibits Shidehara had witnessed before.

"My name is Kachiko Megurine, Elite Demonologist. It's really nice to meet you." The girl smiled innocently. Shidehara nodded. "You too. I'm Takehashi Shidehara. I don't have any Elite talent." Ze retracted a hand from zir pocket, extending it for Kachiko to shake. The girl hesitated, but eventually did.

After tidbits of small talk, it seemed another person had arrived at the museum. Or, to be more precise, two people. "Can't believe it worked! We're in, fuck yeah!" the first voice shouted. It was likely female. It sounded kind of croaky, but thankfully it wasn't incoherent.

The second voice was hard to tell the sex of, but it was, after much mental debating, Shidehara decided to assume it was male. "Kalin-oneechan, please be quiet...there might be others here."

The voices continued to talk, and judging by their raise in volume, those people, the boy and girl, were headed upstairs into the room Shidehara and Kachiko were in. The taller and presumably older girl was holding the boy's hand, leading him up the stairs like he was three years old.

The girl's hair was a frizzy mess. It reached her lower shoulders and was streaked with dull, dark blonde, a dilated brown, and red. She was wearing a purple tank top with a pink heart design on it and shorts that reached her knees. Her pale face bore bags under her slightly slanted bright eyes with small dark green pupils.

The boy was slightly neater. His red hair was shoulder-length with white hairclips in it. He had a band-aid on his nose and one on his right cheek as well. He wore a short-sleeved dark blue polo shirt with a white long-sleeved T-shirt underneath it. His brown eyes were warm and welcoming, a smile on his face.

"Hi." the boy said to Shidehara and Kachiko, loosening his grip slightly on the girl's hand. Kachiko nodded a greeting, and Shidehara smiled and waved, tucking a strand of near black hair behind zir ear.

"Um.." The boy looked at his companion, and she tilted her head. Clearing his throat, the boy looked back at the two people. He let go of his comrade's hand, taking two steps towards Kachiko and Shidehara. "I'm Dayle Buhui. The Elite Baker." He smiled and nodded.

"And this is my big sister, Kalin." Dayle gestured with the entire left half of his body towards Kalin. "She's the Elite Lucky Student, she got here by raffle!" Dayle said proudly. Kalin shook her head, whispering "No, he just threw a fit at the staff to let me in."

Dayle glared at his sister. "Hush." He crossed his arms and pouted, but his gaze returned to Kachiko and Shidehara. "It's nice to meet you both."

And as if on cue, more voices came up the stairs.


End file.
